Crystal's Nightmare
This is where Crystal the Raccoon gets a nightmare created by Darkness the Fox. Plot Synopsis Crystal has a normal day. Darkness gives her a nightmare, realising that he can get her while sleeping. She's trapped, and can't wake up. However, she realises she can still find a way out, with the help of her one attack, her ice bullets(not homing). Can she get out, or will she be trapped inside the nightmare forever? Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon, Light the Fox/Liquid Chocolate Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Villains Darkness the Fox Chapter 1-Planning a Strategy Darkness: Hmmm, I just keep getting defeated, don't I? It'll never end. Al Kehain: I think you should- Darkness: What?! Al Kehain: This next plan, I think you should do it alone. Darkness: What, ditch Kaylania?! No way! Al Kehain: Just for this plan, you can use her in your next plan if you fail. Darkness: Alright, what're you thinking? Al Kehain: Well, I was thinking, she's always beaten you when she's been awake, and in full control of herself. Well, I found out that when planetlings sleep, they lose control of a bit of their body, so I was thinking... Darkness: I get what you're thinking! A nightmare, I get it! Okay, I'll get started when it starts to turn dark over there. I'll wait. Al Kehain: Okay. Good luck. Chapter 2-Crystal's First Unpleasant Sleep That night, before Crystal went to sleep... Chocolate: We'll see ya in the morning! Crystal: Okay. G'night Choco. Chocolate:(at the door) Good night Crystal.(flies off) Crystal: Hmm... Darkness, he hasn't been causing much trouble recently, his most recent plan went to faliure, and that was two weeks ago! Hmm, I'd better get to sleep, my eyes are drooping.(sleeps) However, she wakes up, to find herself in a very creepy area. Crystal: A dream? Let me try the ol' trick.(pinches herself, however, she can't wake up)Huh? So, where am I? Hmm, I can't wake up, but, I couldn't wake up this fast or be teleported somewhere like this... ohhhhhh no! What if I'm trapped in my own head? Trapped in a dream? I've gotta find a way out! She starts walking, until she finds an enemy, which was one of Darkness' minions. Crystal: Huh? You're dead!(tries launching homing ice bullets, however it fails) I can't use my ice powers? Not again!(dodges attack from enemy) Ugh, let's try without the homing!(she launches ice bullets at the enemy, without homing capabilities, and it blew up) Huh? That worked? Guess this is my one attack. She continues walking. Crystal: Oh, I hope I can get out of here soon! Chapter 3-Continuing the Journey Through the Nightmare Crystal continued to journey through the nightmare. Crystal: I find it weird that I'm travelling in my own head. I wonder how I look in the real world. Maybe it's daytime, which means I'd have to get out soon. However, she finds something on the ground. Crystal: Hm? What's this? "Meet me at the top of the mountain just in front of you and you will find your way." Hmm, doesn't say who wrote it. Guess I'll take it with me, it'll probably disappear when I wake up anyway. She then continues to climb the mountain, halfway up ,she heard laughter, that sounded familiar. Crystal: Huh? What's that?! She continued to climb. Chapter 4-Darkness Did It?! Crystal climbed to the top of the mountain, to find it was empty, almost. Crystal: Yo! Anyone here? ???: Ha ha ha. Crystal: Huh? ???: You really shouldn't have come here, Crystal! Crystal: Hm? I can't help it if I'm trapped in a nightmare! ???: Yeah, caused by none other than me! Darkness appears. Darkness: Darkness itself! Crystal: Darkness?! You're the one causing this?! Darkness: Corrrect. And you'll die here! Crystal: But if I die here, doesn't it mean that I'll wake up? Darkness: No, you'll well and truly die if I beat you here, which is certain- Crystal: You say that all the time, and this is a dream! Darkness: Nightmare. Which it will be in a second for you!(holds her in place) Crystal:(thoughts) I can't move! What is this?(voice) It already is! Darkness: Haaaa ha ha ha! You're finished! With you gone, and can conquer your puny planet! ???: Not on your life! Darkness: Huh? What? ???: Hyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(light heads Darkness' way, and Crystal is released from her paralysis) Crystal: Light? Light: Darkness, you've gone over the line! Darkness: Ugh! Why do you have to interfere?! Light: Because the world was in danger! Say good bye! Darkness: Forget it, I'm gone!(vanishes) Light: Coward. Crystal: Thanks Light. Light: No problem Crystal. No problem. Chapter 5-Waking Up Crystal and Light stare at the nightmare, which is slowly fading away. Crystal: So, will I be waking up soon? Light: Yes. My light will burn everything down from here, which is all Darkness' doing. Don't worry, you won't have to deal with it anymore. Crystal: Well, see ya. I'm off.(vanishes from the dream) Light: See ya 'round, Crystal! In another dream, Crystal was chasing Chocolate. Chocolate(strangely Sophana's voice): Wake up, Crystal. Crystal woke up Crystal: Huh? Sophana: Crystal! You're awake! Crystal: Seems like that scenario a couple of months ago, with me leaving all yous behind accidentally, you know, me and Chris and that. Chocolate: Oh, so this scene's familiar. Crystal: Yes. (sighs) It's good to be back. Sophana: What do you mean? Crystal: Oh nothing! I'll get dressed and then we can play in the snow, how's that sound? Chocolate: Great! Sophana: Tara, Amelia, Suzie and the Chao are already out there, we're waiting for a huge snowball fight! Crystal: I wouldn't miss this! Sophana: Then come! We're waiting! Spikeball: Plip pliip(Come oon!) Chocolate: Come on, Crystal! Crystal: Okay! Hold on!(thoughts) Thanks Light. (voice) I'm gonna get you guys! END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Darkness/Light Arc